


Forever: Part II

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Part II is told from Cassian's perspective, and follows Cassian as he seeks out Bodhi.





	Forever: Part II

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him in a fortnight?” Cassian hissed, threateningly baring his teeth as he shoved Elpida against the side of the stone Parisian building with such force a distinct crunch could be heard. The woman looked truly upset, but there was no escaping Cassian’s rage.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. We were walking together, enjoying the festival, and he took off after a noise he heard. I’ve been looking for him every minute I’ve been awake. But,” her voice dropped low, her features wrinkling in concern. “There are others here, Cassian.”

Cassian loosened his hold and let Elpida slide down to allow her feet to touch cobblestone once more. She feebly adjusted her doublet and cape, her feminine form well concealed by the masculine clothes she wore.

“Others? Elpida, how could you let this happen?” Cassian roared.

Elpida shook her head, wiping away a blood tear. “It’s not unlike him to wander. He always…he thinks he hears or sees something that could lead him to you, and he goes looking. But he always comes back. This…I…I…shouldn’t have brought him here. But we heard word of one traveling near here that fit your description and it was the best lead we’d had in years…”

Cassian sighed, running a hand through his long hair. “Just take me to where you last saw him?”

“Yes, of course,” Elpida said, immediately leading the way for Cassian to follow.

Upon finding Elpida, Cassian had been confronted with a myriad of emotions. Shock and horror that Elpida had given Bodhi the Dark Gift, but relief that Cassian had not lost him after all. Longing  and hope that he would be reunited with his lover, and then anger upon discovering he hadn’t been seen or heard from in weeks.

“Here,” Elpida pointed. “We were right here.” Several empty stands lined the marketplace, presently closed for the night.

“Did he say what the noise was?”

“No. He seemed pleasantly excited. I tried to follow him, but there was a festival going on. There were too many mortals for me to track him.”

Cassian paused suddenly, grabbing Elpida’s cold hand. “We’re not alone,” he whispered.

One by one, cloaked figure after cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. To the left, right, even some above, balanced precariously on whatever solid surfaces their feet could find.

“Please,” Cassian started, doing his best to keep the panic out of his voice. “I’m looking for my…I’m looking for one who goes by ‘Bodhi.’” Elpida pulled herself close to Cassian as the figures encircled them.

“We’d be more than happy to bring you to him,” a voice said in a singsong manner.

“If he’s not already gone!” another voice interjected with amusement. A laughter exploded amongst them.

Without warning, cold, rough hands clamped on to Cassian and Elpida’s wrists, forcing them behind their backs as they were pushed through the streets towards a towering stone building, decrepit and forbidding and ancient. They were forced down spiral stairs and through a winding catacomb, finally reaching some sort of prison. Several cloaked figures heaved the metal bars open, pushing Cassian and Elpida inside. The bars were dropped down, and the figures pressed their faces against the bars.

“He has refused to join us and so he has been left to die. You may convince him otherwise. If you achieve this, all three of you will be released. If you do not convince him, death awaits you all.” Several voices cackled as they walked away, leaving Elpida and Cassian alone. More metal bars separated each cell from the next. Cassian knew instantly that they were alone.

“Do you think they’re going to bring him to us?” Elpida asked, taking up a position against the far wall.

“I’ve heard of covens like these before. If they want us to play their game, they will bring him. But he’ll have been well-tortured or…” Cassian’s voice trailed off, refusing to finish his thought.

Cassian joined Elpida against the wall, embracing her as he released a flood of emotions.

“I never dreamed…I thought I’d lost him all those years ago…I should’ve gone back for him…I…” Cassian succumbed to the tears that had been nipping at his eyes, his body heaving with his sobs.

“You’ll see him again,” Elpida said, stroking Cassian’s hair.

“I hope so,” Cassian’s voice trailed as he and Elpida were taken over by slumber.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassian and Elpida woke of their own accord, still entangled in one another’s arms.

“I would’ve thought they’d have come by now, at least to torture us,” Cassian said, rising to pace the room.

“Maybe this is the torture,” Elpida offered, drawing her knees to her chest.

“The first time I met Bodhi, I was brought aboard his ship as a prisoner. I was throwing a violent fit, and he came to see what the commotion was, and I knew. I knew the instant we locked eyes that we were meant to be…to be...I saw everything in his eyes that first time…he, he pretended to want me as a sex slave to free me, and I bought into his wickedness as did my captors. But when we were out of sight, he did nothing but offer me kindness…We didn’t even speak the same language…” Cassian rested his forehead against the outer bars, letting his tears drop onto the earthen ground.  
  
“I know, Cassian. That’s why, when I realized who he was, I knew I had to save him. Not a day went by of us traveling together he didn’t mention at least your name. He used to point out things that reminded him of you. Or he’d tell me a story about you. You’ll be together again, Cassian. We’ve come so far. We’ll find him.”

“Cass…Cass…Cassiah…Cassian…” a voice trailed slowly, barely audible, lingering on the “n.” Elpida stood immediately, pressing her face to the bars that led to the cell next to theirs. Cassian turned slowly, first meeting Elpida’s eyes. "How?" Cassian whispered.

“Cassiah…Cassian…” the voice said again. _Called_ again. Cassian was instantly beside Elpida, peering into the other cell. There, leaning against the wall, was the shell of the man Bodhi had once been. His skin was pale and taught to his bones, his hair tangled about his face, and his clothing tattered and torn.

“Bodhi!” Cassian squeaked out. "Why didn't we know he was here?" Bodhi’s eyes were glazed and distant, but his mouth worked at words he desperately sought to release.

“Cass…” he tried again.

“He needs to feed, Cassian. They’ve been depriving him. We didn't know he was here because he barely _is_ here. Only a trace amount of blood pumps through him. It’s the worst torture they can give someone so young in the gift.”

Cassian started trying to wiggle the bars, but they were solidly in place.

“Bodhi. Bodhi please,” Cassian begged, trying to reach through the bars. “Bodhi, look up. I’m here. I’m here. It’s Cassian. Please, look up. I need you to take my wrist. Please, please look up.”

Bodhi kept his gaze focused forward.

“Bodhi, we’re both here. Me and Cassian, Bodhi. He’s here. He’s right here, Bodhi. Cassian is here.”

Long eyelashes fluttered up and down before a pair of large brown eyes finally locked with Cassian.

“Cassiah…Cass…”

Cassian smiled, pushing his wrist further through the bar as he twisted his body.

“Drink, Bodhi. Please, you need to. Please, you can do it. It’s not far. Please…” Cassian whimpered. They were so close. Bodhi shuffled closer to the bar, his movements slow and pathetic.

“Cass…” Bodhi said once more, finally reaching the wrist offered to him. He raised a frail hand to take the offered wrist, and dropped his mouth to the exposed veins there. A soft moan escaped the mouth of the giver and recipient simultaneously, long fangs penetrating flesh.

“Yes love, take as much as you need,” Cassian’s voice crooned as Bodhi pulled himself closer to the bars and to Cassian. He seemed to be gaining strength as he drew on Cassian’s veins harder, his body now rocking with the gulps. Cassian could feel himself drifting away just as Bodhi withdrew his teeth, his lips red with the blood recently gathered there. Bodhi met Cassian’s eyes and it was like the first time all over.

“It’s you! It’s really-you’re Cassian!” Bodhi giggled as he pushed his body against the bars to wrap his arms around Cassian as best he could. His strength was not whole, but repaired. He didn’t appear as gaunt, and a slight flush spread across his cheeks.

“And you’re really Bodhi!” Cassian chuckled in response. They withdrew just enough to finally look at one another, entwining their fingers as their foreheads touched. Their smirks turned to full grins until they were both laughing against one another.

“I thought you were dead!”

“I thought _you_ were dead!”

“You are both dead, you know,” Elpida offered.

“Mostly. But I’ve never felt more _alive_ ,” Cassian said, running a hand through Bodhi’s hair, who returned the gesture.

“Me either. But we’re in so much danger, lover. This coven. They’re not stable, Cassian. They think our kind should hold the monopoly on human life, and seek to destroy those who don’t join them. Two of their new fledglings initially lured me away from Elpida. Then their whole coven emerged to capture me.”

“They told us that if we didn’t convince you to join them, they’d destroy us all. There’s only three of us. We could never escape here,” Elpida said, looking at the reunited lovers sadly.

“We can be smarter than them,” Bodhi said, taking up Cassian’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “I know we can. I’ve been thinking about how to get out of here, and I think I’ve got a plan.”


End file.
